A Certain Word
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: Grell is sick of being called a certain word, Sebastian finds out and uses it to his advantage. A Black Butler High School AU no longer a One-Shot. Slight SebasGrell with a side of Grell/Red Friendship.
1. Pilot Episode

**A Certain Word**

**Summary: Grell is sick and tired of being called a certain word. Agni tells Sebastian, who uses it to his advantage.**

"If Grell hits on me one more time I think I may actually projectile vomit all over that red jacket of his." Moaned Sebastian.

"Why haven't you reported him to the dean then?" asked Aleister.

"For what?" Sebastian asked, "It's not a crime to like a person… I just can't waltz into Mr. Phantomhive's office and say 'Sir, I would like to report someone for hitting on me'. Yes, I see that going very well."

"It should be a crime to be that desperate…" said Ashe.

"I don't care about that I just want to be rid of the pest!" complained Sebastian.

"Well there is one way to get rid of a certain redhead…" said Agni, almost reluctantly.

"Really, what?"

"Well." and he told them.

*************A_CERTAIN_WORD************

Grell leaned over Sebastian's seat right on cue.

"Good morning, Bassy." Sebastian stayed silent.

"What? No "go away"? No complaint? Have you stopped resisting our love at last Sabas-chan?"

"I will never love a slut like you, Grell."

"W-what?" Grell looked like he'd been hit across the face.

"I said, get out of my face you filthy slut-whore… can't you see that I could never love a disease ridden piece of garbage like you."

"How could you?" The words were strangled by a sob and before Sebastian was able to realise just how cruel it actually was, Grell had run out of the room crying.

Sebastian almost felt bad… almost.

**********A_CERTAIN_WORD**********

Grell Sutcliff was a mess. Running through the halls of Funtom Academy. Trying to think of were he would hide... Where he COULD hide.

"Grell?" It was Angelina Durless. "Grell, what's wrong?"

Grell just shakes his head and Angelina knew right then that it was turning out to be a ditch day. She dragged him back to her dorm room to change, before sneaking out to their favorite Cafe.

"He...he called me a slut..." Grell was sitting down and sipping Earl Grey at Cafe Rouge.

"Oh, Grell... I'm sorry."

"I thought he was different..."

"Maybe there's more to it..."

"I don't care! It still hurts!" Grell leaned into Angelina's embrace, letting the head cheerleader comfort him.

*********A_CERTAIN_WORD**********

Sebastian had been feeling... strange, since telling off Grell. It was strange because he had never much liked Grell. The redhead was annoying and overly persistent, and couldn't take a subtle hint to back off. However, since Sebastian's verbal assault, the red head had made himself seemingly disapear.

Of course, after that first day was over, Grell still attended his classes. He still sat in his seat directly in front of Sebastian... but he was quieter and had tried not to bring attention to himself, and for some reason Sebastian was starting to miss the idiot.

Looking back, Sebastian's problem had never actually been the redhead, but the fact that the redhead was a Reaper. Part of that gang that Sebastian and his family were dedicated to taking down.

"Oi! Michaelis!" He turned and found himself faced with Angelina Durless. "You ruined my best friend! He was so vibrant and red and then you went and made him a dull boring brown! Get over here and pay for your sins, Demon!" Yes... Sebastian Michaelis had to find a way to get things fixed quickly.

**End Pilot Episode.**


	2. Episode One

**Episode One: A Little More Hurt, A Little Less Comfort**

**__****"I hate being second to those I put first."- Anon.**

I know what you are thinking: I play the part of masochist well. What did you expect, Love? I _am_ an actress. Judging by the way he's staring in shock right now, I might just be a better actress than even I had originally thought.

I suppose that an explanation of what you've stumbled upon is in order. I did choose a rather awkward time to start up after all. My name is Grell Sutcliff, and I'm a d earthly efficient actress. There's just one problem… I'm a male, biologically speaking. Okay… so technically I have more than one problem…several, in fact… some would say I _am_ the problem. Regardless, there is the fact that I am completely in love with two men who will never love me.

Now _that _is the source of the dilemma you have stumbled upon. I am a Reaper… part of a gang that is known for being deadly efficient in the art of assassination. One of the men I love is in fact my direct superior in the Reaper chain of command and one of my roommates at Funtom Academy. William T. Spears. The other, however, is the very person I've been trained to hate as a Reaper. Sebastian Michaelis. the oldest son of a family dedicated to taking us down.

It should be an easy choice. William over Sebby…Easy peasy lemon squeeze-y.

It's not.

You see… Neither of them love me in any way, and while I pretend to revel in their abuse..to bask in the pain they reign down upon my rather lithe form... I hate it. I hate meaning nothing to them when they mean everything to me. I hate that all I am is a means of unleashing their anger. I hate that I'm little more to them than a human punching bag.

More than that though… I hate that I let them. I hate that I give in to them. I hate that I don't stand up for myself… That I let them get away with hurting me so deeply, both physically and emotionally. Regardless, they have my heart on such a tight leash I can't bring myself to hurt them… to fight them off.

Because then, I would be nothing to them at all… and I'm not sure what would be worse.

Being a punching bag…

Or being nothing.

Then there's that word… That God-awful word.

First it was Ciel…that annoying freshman… at least he didn't mean for me to hear it though. Then William…my William… oh, how his words hurt me deeply…bruising my very soul. Then it was Trancy and that Hannah Anaphonse… but Sebas-chan. when he said it hurt the worst…because I had always thought of Bassy as a true gentleman. Why would he hurt me like that? Shoving me off, pushing me aside…that I understood. I was a punching bag… his personal masochist. I get that.

What I didn't understand how he could call me something so vulgar. How could he call me a…a… a slut? To my face no less… and he did't stop there…

I wasn't just a slut in his eyes. No. I was a filthy slut-whore. A disease ridden piece of garbage. I was lower than low to him.

The only person who still seemed to care was Angelina Durless… the Dean's sister-in-law, head cheerleader, and my best…and sometimes only... friend.

**********A_CERTAIN_WORD**********

Grell was flirty, Grell was desperate, Grell danced on a fine line between male and female… but that was not the current issue.

The matter at hand was trying to figure out when Sebastian had stopped finding those qualities to be irritating and instead, his pride be damned, actually grew fond of the annoying red haired Reaper. It was moments like this that Sebastian really hated himself… and the Dean's sister-in-law.

Yes, Angelina was a very large pain in Sebastian's ass. 'Fix him' she said. 'Make him red again' she said.

Yuck.

Yet there was some part of Sebastian that actually wanted Grell back to his annoying, desperate, red 'yuck' self. The rest of him wanted to kill the part that felt that way… but still. Grell was more annoying when he wasn't annoying him that when he was. It made no sense to Sebastian… How did the Reaper leaving him alone actually seem more annoying than the constant tackling and flirting? Maybe Sebastian just missed be fawned over.

No. that wasn't it. He still had Mey-Rin doing that for him. He bit his lip as he thought about it.

"Face it… Your in love with Grell 'The Red Reaper' Sutcliff." 'The Mad Dog of Venice' stated crossing her legs. Come to think of it, he really had no idea when he'd stopped hating her either.

"No…Definitely not." He actually felt sick thinking about it. Hopefully she could see it and take the hint.

"If you say so." She said skeptically and He growled.

"I say so." and he picked up a kitten that had crawled on to his bed, nuzzling it to his face. His friend blanched and thought, _'Yeah... Sebastian's lost it.'__  
_

**********A_CERTAIN_WORD**********

"He still won't admit it?" Angelina asked.

"Unfortunately not…" 'The Mad Dog of Venice' replied. The pair of cheerleaders sat at their lunch table.

"Angelina. Adelaide."

"Angela." The pair replied, "Ashe." The twins smirked in response as they sat down. It is moments like this where Adelaide often forgot the twins were of opposite genders. Ashe truly made a very lovely woman.

This is the reason Adelaide enjoys his company. He is deceptive. It was also why she enjoys Angelina, Angela, and sometimes Grell. They were deceivers…all five of them. Everyone of them had some secret that only certain people knew.

"What are we talking about?" Angela asked.

"I have to tell you all, I'm a little worried about Grell." said Angelina.

"We're all a little worried about Grell" Ashe replied.

"No, I mean since Sebastian called him… that word."

"Oh, I thought you were just making a generalization, you know, 'I'm worried about Grell someday going off and committing mass murder because the cafeteria ran out of red velvet cupcakes'."

"I think Sebastian really hurt him." said Angelina.

"Sebastian's too intent on hating him to admit he feels bad about it." Adelaide added.

"Grell died his hair brown." Angelina stated.

"Sebastian bought a cat."

"You're kidding." Angela replied.

"He takes it everywhere, to bed, to the bathroom." Adelaide explained.

"He takes the kitty to the potty?" Ashe asked.

"I thought we discussed the P-word." Angela replied.

"Don't try to change me, sis. I am what I am."

Just then Grell walked up… the only red being the ribbon tying up his now brown hair. The the four A's looked at Grell, then at each other.

"Hello, Grell." said Angela.

Grell sighed in response.

"Are you ready for todays big game?"

He sighed again as sat down, playing with his food and not saying anything.

Once the bell rang, Grell got up… still not talking to anyone.

"Okay, I get it." Ashe said, quietly to the girls, "We're worried about Grell."

"Yeah."

**End Episode One: A Little More Hurt, A Little Less Comfort.**


	3. Episode Two

**A/N: In this chapter I have decided to explore some of the other characters in more detail as well as explaining the Social Order of the school rather than just stick solely to the lives of Grell and Sebby. **

**A Certain Word **

**Episode Two: Rule and Regulation **

_"The ugly reality is that peer pressure reaches its greatest intensity at just the age when kids tend to be most insensitive and cruel."__-__Walt Mueller_

Adelaide had no idea where to start when it came to reviving Grell's inner redness or how get Sebastian to quit hiding his true feelings behind his new kitten. Angelina, Angela, and Ashe were utterly useless in this area too… mostly because none of them liked Sebastian nor cared about his recently acquired cat obsession.

This was put on the very bottom of her to-deal-with list as her boyfriend Aleister Chamber chose to sit down beside her in Euro-Lit. A thick mental string of Italian curse words later, and Adelaide was finally listening to what Aleister had been saying.

"So Ciel is having a little get together after school, my Song Thrush. You'll be my escort of course."

"Of course." It took all her will-power to keep from rolling her eyes at the very thought. "Where at."

"The Crypt."

"Right. See you then." She said, rising to her feet and moving to a different seat, this time she sat closer to the front and surrounded by people who were not her boyfriend. Not that it did much good, as she ended up spending class trying to find a way to solve all of her problems. Starting with how to break up with the guy who was paying her tuition fee.

No matter how she rolled the dice, the only solution she cam up with meant having to talk with Phantomhive at the party. There was no way around it.

*********A_CERTAIN_WORD**********

Ciel sat in his Microeconomics class pretending that he was both listening to the teacher and to his girlfriend… in reality… he wasn't listening to either. At the moment he had no time for the fact that Y=C+I+G+(X-M) was defined with Ceteris paribus nor did he care about Lizzy's new friend. His full focus was on one thing… How to keep his father from discovering Funtom Academy's secret goings on.

Actually he had no problem with his father finding out about the goings on per-say, he just didn't want his involvement to be found out. That was why he was holding this party, to hopefully get enough time with each person necessary to warn them about the dean's plan to come see things for himself.

That was the real cause for concern… whenever his father had come to see things personally it usually meant that he would soon have to establish dominance over some poor unsuspecting new kid. Not that he cared about the new kid of course, he just didn't want to go through all the trouble of actually displaying his power. That, and he was running out of pawns to through under the bus.

He would have gather the rest of the nobility to help figure something out during the party.

**********A_CERTAIN_WORD**********

Angelina Durless was actually glad for Psychology… not only did she have it with her girls…Grell and Ashe included… it was also the one class that could actually help with Grell's recent lack of Grell-ish behavior. Sitting at their usual table the cheer leaders greeted each other before class started.

"Good afternoon class, today we will be studying teen depression…" Mr. Randall started his lecture and Angelina began to concern herself with other matters… mainly people-watching.

At first she took notice as Shevaun, the photographer for the yearbook, and the Film Club's president, Edward York, were passing notes in the back corner. Then she noticed at the table directly infront of her was Fred Aberline the newspaper's Editor talking in hushed tones to his best and only reporter Tierney Malloy. ("_Should we do an expose on Teen Depression?" "We did suicide last week and liver cancer the week before… we should do something light-hearted for a change.") _Then finally, right as Angelina caught sight of a certain Saudi Prince staring at Adelaide, she something that might prove to be useful.

"The symptoms of teen depression include: Sadness, irritability, or anger that goes on for two weeks or longer, poor school performance or frequent absences from school, talking about running away or attempting to do so, loss of interest in family and friends, conflict with friends of family members, extreme sensitivity to rejection or failure, an ongoing sense that life and the future are grim and bleak, neglected appearance — such as mismatched clothes and unkempt hair.

Remember class, if you think you may be depressed — or you have a friend who may be depressed — don't wait to get help. Talk to a health care professional such as your doctor or the school nurse. Share your concerns with a parent, a close friend, a faith leader, a teacher or someone else you trust."

The bell rang and the students filed out, and despite their better judgement…despite their urge to talk to Mr. Randall about Grell… Angelina, Adelaide, Ashe, and Angela were amongst those students headed back to their dorms for the evening.

**End Episode Two- Rule and Regulation **

**A/N: The next episode will continue where the plot from this Episode left off with Adelaide, Ciel, and the whole character relationships being explained thing. **


End file.
